1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playyard system, and more particularly, to a playyard system with improved shading and ventilation characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Playyards have been available for many years to provide a convenient and controlled play environment for children. Recently, advances have been made to enhance the transportability of playyards, thereby allowing the playyard to be used in outdoor environments. Examples of transportable playyards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 to Dillner et al. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/556,057 to Nielsen et al., now U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,345 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Dillner et al. discloses a foldable playyard which is readily collapsible to a storage position without disassembly of any parts. In the storage position, the playyard is easily transportable from one location to another. The playyard includes a frame assembly having a hub member and latch mechanisms to controllably erect and collapse the playyard.
Nielson et al. discloses a mobile portable playyard which includes a playyard structure having wheels and a carrying case having a towing strap. In the folded position, the playyard structure is disposed within the carrying case with the wheels extended through wheel openings of the carrying case for convenient transport of the playyard.
Because playyards are increasingly used in outdoor environments, exposure to sunlight is more common. Accordingly, the sunlight may cause the temperature of the playyard interior to increase. Furthermore, the interior of the playyard may receive ultraviolet (UV) and infrared radiation.
Some users place a cover, such as a towel or blanket, may be placed over the top of playyard in an attempt to block sunlight from the playyard environment. However, this approach is generally not recommended and may affect the temperature of the playyard interior. Because the heat within the playyard rises, and the cover forms a pocket to trap some of the heat, the temperature of the playyard interior increases.
In addition, the sides of the playyard may be formed of a solid material. This will block air from flowing, thereby decreasing ventilation. Consequently, heat cannot escape as easily, thereby causing increased temperature in the interior of the playyard. However, if the sides of the playyard are formed of a mesh material to improve ventilation, sunlight can enter the playyard interior. Accordingly, the playyard environment may receive increased UV and infrared radiation.